I Love You, Goodbye
by BabyLolly
Summary: Sherlock se perd dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Molly Hooper arrive chez lui... [Se situe après la saison 4. Défi lancé par I LOVE SSHH sur la chanson Je T'aime Adieu de Hélène Ségara]


Sherlock attendait. Il regardait dans le vague. Il savait où il était mais rien ne le faisait sortir de sa léthargie. Pas même John Watson ou Mme Hudson. Ses yeux étaient juste perdus. Mais il reprit subitement conscience dès qu'il entendit des pas très légers venir de l'escalier. Il connaissait la démarche de chacun de ses proches. Il savait donc parfaitement qui venait de pénétrer dans son salon. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder cette personne pour sentir son sourire chaleureux. Il sentait son parfum vanillé très subtil envahir son esprit. Elle était déjà à l'intérieur mais cela, elle n'en savait rien.

Oui, Molly Hooper faisait partie de lui et cela qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Il leva sa tête bouclée vers elle et rencontra le regard pétillant et plein de vie de la jeune femme. Elle lui souriait. Mais pas le sourire qu'on lui faisait poliment mais celui qu'on offre à la personne qu'on aime. Cela le mettait dans tous ses états même si elle n'en avait pas conscience... Il avait essayé de lui dire avant que sa soeur ne l'oblige à le dire une semaine auparavant.

Il savait que forcer Molly à dire ces mots changerai tout. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait eu des sentiments pour lui mais il pensait que cela s'était estompé, qu'elle était passée à autre chose. Mais quand il s'agissait d'elle, il ne savait plus ce qui était bien ou non, ce qu'elle ressentait ou non à son égard... Tout comme se qu'il ressent. Eurus avait su où appuyer pour lui faire du mal. Pour leurs faire du mal.

Il avait tout planifié dès qu'il avait compris ce que voulait sa soeur mais il avait fait une erreur. Il n'avait pas prévu lorsqu'il lui avait demandé, c'était qu'elle le forcerait à le dire mais pas de la façon froide et dure qu'il avait fait mais comme s'il le pensait, comme s'il ressentait chacun des trois mots. Et il les avait ressentis. Il avait accédé à sa requête. Et cela sans rien protester. Il savait que c'était la vérité. Il l'avait su depuis le jour où Molly l'avait présenté à son petit-ami. Il avait juste eu envie de le tuer lentement et dans la plus grande des douleurs sans aucune raison qu'il trouvait valable à l'époque.

Molly s'assit face à lui, sur le fauteuil de John comme certains l'avaient baptisé. Son sourire qui valait pour lui toutes les affaires de Londres... Quoiqu'il réfléchirait à celle-ci car il ne restait pas moins Sherlock Holmes, celui qui avait réussi à refouler ses sentiments pour la pathologiste.

Sherlock la regarda dans les yeux en souriant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait mais il en avait envie. Elle remit sa queue de cheval derrière son dos dans un mouvement qui hypnotisa le jeune homme. Elle croisa ses jambes et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux pour pouvoir approcher son visage de lui. Elle sourit encore plus et dit de sa voix douce:

"-Tu voulais me voir, Sherlock?

-Mmmmh... Oui. Molly... Euh... Je sais que nous n'avons pas... Enfin... Nous n'avons pas eu de moment pour s'expliquer par rapport à... Enfin...

-Oui, je sais, ria-t-elle en souriant. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas passé à la morgue. Greg m'a dit que tu étais passé tout comme Mike et John. J'en ai juste conclu que tu ne voulais pas me blesser ni même me voir du tout. Puis...

-Oui, dit-il d'un ton intrigué,...?

-J'ai parlé à John pendant que je gardais Rosie et il m'a dit que tu avais l'air triste... Et encore plus quand tu passais à la morgue.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle, dit-il sur un ton faussement convaincu par ses paroles.

-Je suis certaine que tu sais de quoi il parle.

-Comment peux-tu, dit-il en faisant une pause puis approcher son visage du sien toujours souriant, en être si sûre Molly?

-Parce que... j'ai fait la même chose... Avec une personne que tu connais très bien... Mais cette personne semble toujours revenir. Et cela même si je veux l'oublier.

-Et... Puis-je savoir qui est cette personne, susurra-t-il alors qu'il fixait ses lèvres fines qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées?

-Tu sais qui est cette personne, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix remplie de désir...

-Tu le sais... J'ai des doutes, dirons-nous...

-Des doutes... Déduis-le alors... Je pense que tu peux facilement deviner... Sans problème, Sherlock.

-Je n'ai pas envie... Je veux que tu le dises.

-Non, dit-elle en lui souriant. Dis-le d'abord... Dis-le comme si tu le pensais, Sherlock Holmes."

Il se figea en se perdant dans ses yeux chocolats. Elle savait... Il n'avait pas besoin d'une confirmation orale de sa part tous les indicateurs physiques étaient là. Sherlock essaya de calmer sa respiration qui était devenue bien trop rapide selon lui.

Molly mit sa main sur sa joue, lui sourit tendrement. Il avait remarqué qu'elle lui souriait énormément aujourd'hui et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Sherlock la vit approcher son visage dangereusement du sien puis poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes...


End file.
